


Please?

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy vibes, Desperate Alec, Desperation Play, Dick riding, Domestic Malec, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Impulse Control, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Dom vibes, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Top Magnus Bane, Under Clothing, just Malec fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After going for weeks without any sexy time, Alec is determined to have Magnus all to himself, no interruptions! little does he know, Magnus has a plan of his own, a lesson in self-control.





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. I love writing sexually confident Alec but this one, desperate, submissive Alec was really fun. And Magnus is so fucking hot!!! It is especially for Upfen123123 who asked for desperate Alec. I hope you like it dear! <3

Alec checked the clock for what must have been the twentieth time in the last half hour, scowling at second hand as though it had come at him a seraph blade. It was moving way too slow. All he wanted was for it to say 9 pm already.

 

The bubbling pot in front of him caught his attention again. Stirring the stew, and silently thanking Magnus for the new recipe, he went over his plan in his head once more. It was simple really. Get laid.

 

Another glance at the clock told him that Magnus would be home in thirty minutes. It was thirty minutes too long in his opinion. The hadn’t had any sexy time in weeks, always called away by the Shadowhunters or Warlocks, always being interrupted, always needed elsewhere.

 

“Not tonight!” Alec muttered, grabbing a knife and slicing viciously through the loaf of bread that would accompany their stew. Maybe he was a little heavy handed, almost butchering the loaf, but his desperation was making him jumpy. 

 

The ringtone on his phone cut through the room, making him jump and almost take his thumb off with the knife. Gripping his bleeding thumb, he crossed the kitchen to rifle awkwardly through his jacket pocket for his stele and activated his Iratze when he found it before fishing his phone out and flinging his jacket back over the back of the chair.

 

“Sorry, Iz,” Alec muttered, switching his phone off without answering it. She and Jace were more than capable of looking after the Institute for one night, both of them up to the task of seeing to whatever emergency would undoubtedly call him away; if he let it. Not tonight though.

 

Crossing to the sink, he ran his hands under the tap, washing the blood away and smirking at the rapidly healing cut. A thought came to him, the smirk turning to a full on grin as he swiped his stele over a few more runes, a little bit of angelic help might come in handy. 

 

Leaving the stew to bubble and grabbing the chopping board with the bread on it, Alec quickly wandered into the living room and deposited it on the table. He used his stele to light the candles that he had scattered through the room, on pretty much every surface. 

 

Silently congratulating himself on how romantic it all looked, Alec dashed through their bedroom and into the bathroom to shower and prepare himself. 

 

The temptation to jerk himself off was strong but he held out, only giving his dick a few tugs, only sinking his finger into his ass a couple of times before wrestling his hands away from himself. 

 

Getting through his shower and prep with as little amount of touching himself as he could, Alec jumped out, dried himself off and pulled on the boxers that he had been saving, having to adjust his hard dick when he pulled them over it. They were supposed to be a joke, a novelty pair that he had bought when they'd went on a date to an amusement park in England. 

 

Magnus had bought an apron, which Alec put on with his boxers, that was emblazoned with the slogan “Kiss the cook” when they had visited the seaside town of Blackpool. But a pair of boxers had caught his eye when Magnus had visited the little Warlock’s room, and he had bought them as a surprise. 

 

Tying the apron behind his back and stuffing his stele into the pocket of it, Alec turned in the mirror and checked his ass out. The slogan “Fuck the cook” stood out from the red boxers in white writing, stamped right across his ass. 

 

“If these don't catch your attention, Mr Bane, nothing will,” Alec muttered, smoothing his hands over his ass before turning to look at himself. Maybe he looked ridiculous but if he had to beg on his hands and knees for Magnus to fuck him, then that's what he would do. 

 

Hopefully, though, the apron and boxers would be enough.  _ Although, getting down on my hands and knees might get things going a bit quicker?  _ Leaving the thought as a possibility, Alec returned to the living room and mixed them a drink each, noting that it was almost 9.

 

A portal, opening into thin air behind him, had Alec turning on the spot, watching as Magnus stepped out of it… with Catarina following behind.  _ For fuck’s sake!  _ Too desperate to even be embarrassed by his “outfit”, Alec stepped forward and handed Magnus his martini, shaking his head at the amused glint in Magnus’ eye.

 

“Catarina, as nice as it is to see you, we have plans for tonight,” Alec said, taking Cat’s shoulder and spinning her on the spot. “Magnus will see you tomorrow. Goodnight,” he said before unceremoniously pushing her back toward’s the portal.

 

“Okay? Have fun?” Cat said, doing her best to hide her laugh behind her hand before giving Magnus a wink over her shoulder. Magnus had just confided in her that he and Alec had hit a dry patch. The Shadowhunter’s outfit told her that that was about to be rectified so she stepped through the portal and left them to it.

 

“Alexander, do you not think that that was a bit rude?” Magnus asked, fighting the grin that was trying to tug the corners of his mouth up. Looking Alec up and down in an elevator stare, he decided to have a little bit of fun, Alec had that look in his eyes.

 

“I’ll send her a gift basket, you’re all mine tonight,” Alec shrugged, taking Magnus’ hand and spinning him on the spot. Moulding himself to Magnus’ back, he walked them forward, pressing a kiss to the side of Magnus’ neck before pushing him down into one of the chairs at the table.

 

Magnus bit into his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watched Alec unfold a napkin to drape it across his lap, the Shadowhunter’s hand lingering as it brushed his dick. The outfit Alec had on was too funny!

 

Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec “accidentally” knocked another napkin off of the table and bent over to retrieve it. The words “Fuck the cook” being waved in his face made him want to reach out and do just that but he held back, wanting to see what Alec had planned.

 

“Dinner is ready,” Alec said, looking over his shoulder as he waved his ass in Magnus’ face. The look of disinterest on Magnus’ face had him scowling. Straightening up, Alec put his glass down on the table and turned to Magnus, watching the Warlock sip his drink.

 

Magnus grinned when Alec stormed off in an irritated huff. He could have taken the bait Alec was dangling, Lilith knew his balls had been aching for weeks, but a desperate Alec was always worth holding back for. The Shadowhunter got quite inventive when he didn’t get his way.

 

Alec almost coated himself in stew as he slammed a portion for each of them into bowls. Magnus had been wearing his favourite outfit, royal blue shirt, done up to his throat, black jeans and suspenders and his black jacket, the shoulders embellished with silver studs and chains. Magnus looked insanely hot when he wore that combo with a few blue streaks in his hair, hair that was longer on top and swept off into a side quiff, looking all soft, making him want to run his fingers through it…  _ goddammit!  _

 

Using his balance rune to good effect, Alec balanced a couple of plates on his arms, of braised red cabbage and mashed potato, and grabbed the two bowls of stew. Head held high, he walked back into the living room and put Magnus’ dinner in front of him, noting that Magnus had swapped their drinks for a couple of glasses of red wine. 

 

“Stew, my favourite,” Magnus said, purposefully not commenting on Alec’s outfit, even if his eyes raked over Alec’s ass when the Shadowhunter turned to put his own food down. A fire message, floating into existence in front of his face had him reaching up for it before Alec snatched it out of the air.

 

“No interruptions!” Alec said, almost snarling the words from between clenched teeth. Whipping his stele out, he set the fire message on fire and dropped it into the empty decorative bowl in the middle of the table before taking his seat.

 

“That might have been important,” Magnus sniffed, pretending not to notice Alec’s agitation as he scooped his stew out onto his plate and started shovelling it down. Alec’s stew had vastly improved since the last time he had eaten it. That had been an adventure!

 

“Tough titty,” Alec muttered under his breath, slopping his own stew onto his plate and stabbing a piece of beef savagely with his fork. He tried to avoid looking at Magnus, wanting to rip his clothes off whenever his eyes raked over Magnus’ outfit, but his treacherous eyes kept betraying him throughout their first course. Magnus’ small talk wasn’t helping, even if he barely had the concentration to hear a word of it.

 

“... and then that egotistical bastard had the gall to tell me that the council should never have reinstated me as High Warlock. Lorenzo Rey can suck my balls if he thinks he’s a better Warlock than I…” Magnus cut his rambling off and turned in his seat when he heard the front door go. Not as quickly as Alec did though.

 

“Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-Morgenstern-Fairchild, if you don’t turn around and fuck right off, I’m going to cut you,” Alec yelled when Jace let himself into the apartment, grabbing the knife off of the breadboard to back his words up. “And leave your key!” he yelled.

 

“But we need you and Magnus for…” Jace’s words died on a yelp when the breadknife, that Alec had been holding, buried itself in the doorframe, a foot from his face. He didn’t even have time to laugh at Alec’s apron before he dropped the key, that he had never returned after staying with Magnus, on the floor and bolted back out of the door. Alec’s eyes promised a slow and painful death.  

 

Muttering under his breath, Alec crossed the living room to retrieve the knife before returning and sweeping their half-eaten dinner up off of the table, sighing a frustrated breath out when he reached the kitchen. None of it was going how he had planned. It had all been perfect in his head, Magnus was supposed to come home and find him irresistible, sweep him off his feet and ravish him. 

 

Instead, it had been interruption after interruption, Magnus had barely touched him, only making him want it more, and he had almost murdered his Parabatai. Dropping the plates into the sink, Alec looked around for inspiration, anything that would tempt Magnus into taking him.

 

Dessert caught his eye. Two melt-in-the-middle chocolate desserts with whipped cream; already set out in bowls. The sight of them had his stomach churning and his dick hardening, Magnus never could resist whipped cream and chocolate always got him in the mood. Scooping up the bowls, he sauntered into the living room, fighting his smirk.

 

The smirk was the first thing that caught Magnus’ eye. Alec’s hard dick, tenting the apron, was the second. Schooling his face, he happily accepted the dessert and ploughed into it, pretending he didn’t see the smirk fall from Alec’s face or the desperate, incredulous expression that replaced it.

 

Alec’s eyes narrowed when he saw the corners of Magnus’ mouth quirk up, his stomach churning once more when he realised Magnus was doing it on purpose.  _ Motherfucker! Ha, he thinks he can resist me? We’ll see about that,  _ he thought. 

 

Magnus finished his dessert in record time and put his bowl on the table, barely daring to look at Alec, who hovered next to him. Pushing his chair back, he made to get up, stretching nonchalantly as he did. Alec, straddling his lap and staring into his eyes, stopped him from rising.

 

“You still seem to be hungry, Magnus, why don’t you have a little bit more?” Alec asked,. grinding his hips to get comfortable on Magnus’ dick. Magnus’ hard dick.  _ Ha, he’s not as unaware as he makes out,  _ Alec thought as he dipped his spoon into his whipped cream and pressed it to Magnus’ lips.

 

Magnus let his tongue snake out, staring into Alec’s eyes as licked the cream off of the spoon. The dilation of Alec’s pupils was hot, his very much interested dick jumping against Alec’s dick when the Shadowhunter’s breath caught at his move. He opened up and licked another dollop of cream off of the spoon when Alec dipped it into the bowl again.

 

Alec continued to roll his hips as he spooned the cream into Magnus’ mouth, breathing hard from the friction on his dick. He wanted to feel that friction on his ass. Scooping some more of the cream up with a spoonful of the chocolate sponge, he scooped it into his own mouth, letting his tongue dart out to lick the spoon clean. 

 

“Maybe you should finish it, you seem to be hungrier than I am,” Magnus said, his words having nothing to do with the dessert. It wasn’t true, he was just as desperate as Alec was, he just had a little more self-control. A lot more self-control, his voice had barely shaken.

 

“I’m starving,” Alec said, grinding down when he took another bite before scooping another spoonful into Magnus' mouth. The flash of gold in Magnus’ eyes almost had him twerking.  

 

“Maybe I should conjure you another bowl then?” Magnus asked, fighting to keep his hands at his side when Alec let out a small, breathless moan that shot to his dick, his own breathing coming faster. Snapping his fingers, he summoned his wine instead, grinding up into Alec’s ass under the pretence of leaning back in his chair to get comfortable.

 

“I’m thirsty, actually,” Alec said, his voice low and hoarse with desire. Aiming his half-eaten bowl in the direction of the table behind him, he took Magnus’ glass of wine and took a swig before “accidentally” spilling some on Magnus’ crotch. “Oops, so clumsy of me. I should really clean that up,” he said, fighting his smirk when Magnus nodded.

 

Alec climbed off of Magnus’ lap and sank to the floor, ignoring the pain in his knees when he smashed into it. Parting Magnus’ legs to get closer, he inspected the wine stain on Magnus’ pants, knowing that Magnus would take care of it later with magic. It wasn’t big, more had landed on the front of his apron than on Magnus’ clothes.

 

“These will have to come off,” Alec said, looking Magnus in the eye as he undid the button and zip of Magnus’ pants, tugging until Magnus lifted his ass. Leaving them around Magnus’ ankles, he inspected Magnus’ grey boxer briefs, noting that one or two drops had soaked through. “I’ll just get that for you,” he said.

 

Magnus watched as Alec lowered his head and licked his dick through the material of his boxers, Alec’s tongue tracing the outline of it. It was insanely hot and had him wanting to thread his fingers through Alec’s hair to push his head down. He gripped the sides of his seat instead, breathing harder as Alec continued to mouth at his dick through his boxers.

 

“So hard!” Alec moaned, letting the noise vibrate through Magnus’ dick, knowing what it would do the Warlock. Magnus’ dick, jumping against his tongue had him doing it again, humming and moaning as he soaked Magnus’ boxers.

 

Magnus nearly lost all control of himself when Alec started blowing hot air through the wet material of his boxers, his breathing heavy and a moan on the tip of his tongue. The sensation was too close to being inside the Shadowhunter’s ass, wet and hot, the seal of Alec’s mouth tight as the Shadowhunter moved up and down the length of his dick.

 

“I think you got it all, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice shaky, on the verge of cumming, but firm. It was hard not to laugh when Alec pulled back and gaped at him. The incredulous expression on Alec’s face was a picture! “Why don’t you come and sit down instead, your knees must be sore down there,” he said, patting his lap. 

 

_ Thank the fucking angel! I’m finally about to get some fucking dick!  _ Alec silently hollered as he climbed to his feet and made to straddle Magnus again. Magnus’ taking hold of his hips and turning him around almost threw him, the move not unwelcome when Magnus pulled him down onto his lap.

 

“There, much more comfortable, hm?” Magnus asked quietly, his breath blowing over the nape of Alec’s neck, the goosebumps were spectacular. Watching a shudder run through Alec, he slid his hands down Alec’s thighs, to his knees, and parted them, draping Alec’s legs over the outside of his own.

 

“Much,” Alec muttered breathlessly, unable to come up with anything else when Magnus’ legs parted, pushing his own wide open. The apron he was wearing floated down between their open legs, leaving his bare thighs exposed, Magnus’ fingers playing up the inside of them. It had him wanted to grind down on the hard dick now wedged between his ass cheeks. The material of their boxers, between them, did nothing to disguise how big and hard Magnus was for him.

 

“Dinner was wonderful, did you add the teaspoonful of tomato paste to the gravy? I find it gives it a richer taste,” Magnus said, tracing small circles on the inside of each of Alec’s knees, making his way lazily up Alec’s thighs. He stopped his fingers every time Alec's hips rolled, only starting up again whenever Alec stilled.

 

“Magnus… plea…?” Alec muttered, cutting himself off when Magnus’ fingers paused again. “Yes, I did, I’m glad you noticed,” he said, fighting his hips when Magnus’ fingers started moving again. The soft brushing of the pads of Magnus’ fingers, interspersed with scapes of his black polished fingernails, had him wanting to clench his thighs. Magnus’ legs, widening further, made it impossible, only pushing his own legs wider.

 

“And the dessert, did you get it from the bodega down the street?” Magnus asked, letting his fingernails skim the edges of Alec’s apron, up the insides of Alec’s thighs and over his hips before scaping down the outsides of Alec’s thighs once more.

 

“Yes… the bread too,” Alec said shakily, his hips rocking once more, desperate for friction on his ass. A low groan escaped, his hips stopping in their tracks when Magnus’ fingers stilled. “Freshly baked,” he said, his dick straining when Magnus’ fingers started moving again. 

 

“It was lovely, we’ll have to start shopping there more often,” Magnus said, leaning closer to let his breath play up the side of Alec’s neck. Propping his chin on Alec’s shoulder, he looked down to see the strain in Alec’s thighs and arms, where his hands were gripping them, hard. 

 

Magnus watched as Alec’s knuckles turned white when he got closer to the apron again, watching the control Alec was exerting over himself. The twitch of Alec’s fingers, and the Shadowhunter’s hand; inching closer to his own had him pulling his hands back, taking Alec’s hands in his own. 

 

Alec’s eyes slammed closed when Magnus took his hands, clasping them together and hooked them around the back of his neck. His fingers tightened in the hair on the nape of Magnus’ neck when Magnus went back to teasing his thighs. It was maddening and breathtaking at the same time. Unable to help himself, he rocked his hips when Magnus’ fingers paused at the hem of the apron. 

 

“Please, Magnus, I need you to touch me,” Alec moaned when Magnus’ fingers stopped once more, an inch from the hem of his apron, stopping the movements of his hips once more.

 

“I am touching you,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, tapping Alec’s inner thigh to prove his point.

 

“You know what I mean,” Alec breathed, tightening his hold in Magnus’ hair once more.

 

“Where would you like me to touch you?” Magnus asked, watching the rapid rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he swirled his fingers in a small circle, skimming the hem of Alec’s red boxers. 

 

“My dick,” Alec said, too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded, he knew that Magnus knew just how much that was.

 

“Like this?” Magnus asked, sliding his hand under the hem of Alec’s apron and cupping Alec’s dick and balls.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Alec moaned, grinding his dick into Magnus’ palm, resulting in rocking on Magnus’ dick. The combination of the two different frictions had his eyes rolling, his asshole twitching for Magnus’ cock to be buried in it. “Fuck, please?” he begged when Magnus’ hand moved away. 

 

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, letting his hand hover a few millimetres from Alec’s dick. The restraint he was holding over himself was slipping, Alec’s reactions stealing his will to hold back but they were breathtaking enough for him to hold out a few moments longer.

 

“I need it, Magnus,” Alec said, his breath panting out from holding himself still, and from the heat that radiated from Magnus’ hand, so close but infinitely too far away. The fact that he couldn’t see what Magnus was doing under the apron, only feel it, only made him harder, more desperate for it. “Please will you touch me?” he asked in his best imitation of self-control.

 

Magnus closed the distance, flattening his hand and rubbing it over Alec’s clothed dick, sucking Alec’s earlobe into his mouth at the same time, unable to resist the Shadowhunter any longer. Not when he asked like that, voice shaky and croaking with need, he could hear it in every syllable.

 

Alec held deathly still, knowing that Magnus would let go again if he moved. His breath came in hitching pants, a light sheen of sweat breaking out over his body from the pressure he was exerting over himself as Magnus rubbed up and down over his dick and balls. 

 

“How does it feel, Alexander? Does it feel good when I touch you here?” Magnus asked, the words a whisper that tickled over Alec’s wet ear lobe. Alec, nodding with a breathless “uhuh”, had him pressing down infinitesimally harder. 

 

“It feels so good,” Alec whined, his dick straining when Magnus lengthened his strokes, rubbing from the tip of his cock, right down the underside of it, over his balls and down to his asshole. His eyes rolled back in his head once more when Magnus’ middle finger brushed a circle around his asshole, through the material of his boxers, before moving back up to the tip of his cock again.

 

“Do you think you can cum like this?” Magnus asked, pressing harder when he reached Alec’s asshole again, tapping against it with his middle finger. 

 

“Oh god, fuck… yes,” Alec moaned, his eyes clenching when Magnus pressed down against his asshole once more.

 

“Move,” Magnus breathed, bucking his hips up to press his cock into the crack of Alec’s ass, his own breathing turning heavier again when the move had his fingers brushing his own balls.

 

Alec wasted no time in rocking his hips, pushing into Magnus’ moving hand and grinding down on his dick, the friction was almost perfect. Tightening his fingers in Magnus’ hair, he bucked into Magnus’ hand, again and again, breathless from the touch and the anticipation of his impending orgasm.

 

Alec cried out when Magnus removed his hand, his breath stuttering out in a choked gasp from the loss. He had been so close. The shock didn’t last long when Magnus unlinked his hands and pushed him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades.

 

“I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers,” Magnus said, skimming his hands down Alec’s spine and taking hold of the waistband of the Shadowhunter’s boxers. “I want you to open yourself up for my dick,” he said, tugging Alec’s boxers down when Alec went up on his toes, hovering over his lap, nodding frantically.

 

“Good, hold onto the table,” Magnus said, lubing his fingers up with a snap when Alec leaned forward and gripped the edge of the table. One swipe over the Shadowhunter’s clenching hole was all in took for Alec to push back on them.

 

Alec let out a deep, low moan when Magnus’ fingers filled him, two fingers, right down to the knuckles. It had his thighs shaking, desperate for more, three fingers, four, he would take Magnus’ fist if the Warlock had asked him to. Thankfully for his clenching asshole, Magnus only ever used two. It was enough.

 

Magnus almost took his dick in hand when Alec started fucking his fingers, the Shadowhunter’s hole gripping them tightly, sliding over his knuckles. Luckily for Alec, he had had the presence of mind to remove his rings when he’d lubed his fingers up or Alec would be taking those in too. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me hard with your fingers, just like that,” Alec babbled when Magnus started twisting his fingers slowly, curling them now and then. The motion and the friction on his rim had him gripping the edge of the table tightly, his toes curling in the pile of the fluffy rug beneath the table with every backwards thrust. It was exactly what he needed and not enough at the same time.

 

“Magnus. I’m ready,” Alec moaned, still thrusting back on Magnus’ fingers. It hadn’t taken him much to get there, he’s been halfway gone all night, for weeks, if he was honest with himself. 

 

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec’s loosened asshole and yanked his own boxers down, leaving them sitting around his knees, he was ready too! Shuffling his chair forward, he took his dick in hand and lubed it up, breathing deeply from the pleasure of his hand. Holding his dick at the base of one hand and gripping Alec’s hip with the other, he pulled Alec down onto his lap.

 

“Is this what you needed, for me to fill that tight hole of yours?” Magnus asked, slowly pushing up into Alec as the Shadowhunter seated himself on his dick. The squeeze was phenomenal.

 

“Yes, I’ve needed it for weeks,” Alec breathed, his head falling down onto his chest when he was fully seated in Magnus’ lap. Breathing deeply from the tight fit and the pressure in his ass, he reached for his dick, wanting some pressure on that too.

 

“Don’t, I want you to cum untouched. Do you think you can?” Magnus asked, seeing what Alec was going to do over his shoulder. A smirk split his face when Alec reached out and gripped the table with both hands again. Perfect!

 

“You could make me cum without even touching me,” Alec said, looking over his shoulder.  _ Fuck, he’s so fucking hot!  _ This was what he had missed most, him and Magnus being so hot for each other that they couldn’t even make it past the dining table, so hot for each other that they didn’t even waste energy getting undressed.

 

“Ride me then,” Magnus said, biting into his lip when Alec planted his feet and lifted his hips, the drag on his dick was perfection! Gripping Alec’s hips to help steady him, he thrust up into Alec’s ass when the Shadowhunter pushed down, meeting Alec’s ass with a slap of skin that rang through the living room.

 

“Just like that,” Magnus muttered, thrusting up harder when Alec did it again, and again,  the Shadowhunter slamming down on his dick with a speed that made him think that Alec had activated a rune or two before he’d gotten home. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he thanked Raziel every day for Alec’s runes.

 

“Feels so fucking good to have you inside me,” Alec muttered from between clenched teeth, a loud, breathless grunt being forced from his lips every time they met each other’s thrusts, it was perfect, the stretch, the pleasure, the hard grip on his hips.

 

Alec started bouncing harder, chasing it, crying out every time Magnus thrust into him, only moaning louder when Magnus gripped his hips harder and stood them up, never falling from his ass.

 

Magnus shuffled them forward until Alec was bent over the table and slammed into his ass. The heavy, breathless pants that poured from Alec and the tight squeeze on his dick made him need to chase it too. Every thrust of his hips took him deeper into the Shadowhunter, only making him pull Alec back harder, fucking Alec on and off of his dick. His head fell back as he started rutting into Alec’s ass, bending his knees slightly to try and drive deeper into him.

 

Alec curled his arms under his head, moaning into the crook of his elbow as he thrust backwards, barely able to breathe from the pleasure of the new angle.  It was what he had been chasing all night, the perfect scrape on his prostate. The need to grab his dick was almost overwhelming so he slid his fingers into his hair instead and held on tight, almost yanking it out as he cried out, again and again. He could feel it coming on fast.

 

“That’s it, cum for me,” Magnus grunted when Alec tilted his ass, and cried out, clenching on his dick. Alec, banging his fist on the table, making the cutlery and bowls rattle made him want to draw it out for Alec, to keep giving him that pleasure. Leaning over Alec and gripping the edge of the table on either side of the Shadowhunter, he slammed forward again, fucking Alec through his orgasm, knowing his own wasn’t far behind. 

 

“You cum for me,” Alec gasped out, whimpering as he started grinding into Magnus’ rutting thrusts, every one of them scraping his worked over prostate, again and again. “Come on Magnus, cum inside me, I want to feel it,” he muttered, pushing back, whining from the ripples of pleasure running up and down his spine and radiating through his ass when his prostate didn’t seem to be done with him, there was too much pressure on it.

 

Magnus' hips stuttered to a stop. Gripping Alec’s hips tightly, he practically climbed inside of Alec to get closer to him, moaning loudly when he spurted deep in the Sadowhunter’s ass. Alec milked him for every drop, grinding up and down, flush to his hips.

 

“Magnus, I need... I need…” Alec moaned, feeling the pressure on his prostate. All it would take was a few more thrusts and he would get another one. “Fuck! Fuck! More,” he cried out when Magnus sent a pulse of magic into him, almost screaming when Magnus ramped it up. The magic, assaulting his prostate had another orgasm ripping through him.

 

“Oh God, fuck, fuck fuck!” Alec mewled, gripping his hair tightly as he emptied out onto the floor again, his thighs, hips and back jerking from it. If he hadn’t had the table beneath him, he would have collapsed to the floor and curled up in a ball it was so intense. 

 

Alec gasped for breath when Magnus let up, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen. It had been a while since he’d had multiple orgasms, his body still jerking as the aftershocks of it pulsed through him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you jerk like that!” Magnus muttered breathlessly as he pulled out of Alec’s ass. “And those noises! I swear, you’re going to finish me off one day,” he said, flopping back onto the chair and pulling Alec with him. During orgasm was the only time Alec’s usually low voice reached that pitch and it always took his breath away.

 

“Maybe you’d get to hear them more often if you didn’t tease me so much. I genuinely thought you were ignoring me at first,” Alec said, not really complaining about the new facet that Magnus had added to their game of control as he curled around Magnus, sitting sideways on the Warlock’s lap. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders as his face found the Warlock’s’ neck, Alec thought about the way Magnus had acted like he was totally oblivious. It had taken their test of will to a whole new level, heightening his desperation and making it even better, made him work for it more. They would definitely be trying it again. Maybe he could repay Magnus in kind sometime.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love the anticipation or the test of your control. You wouldn’t beg me to draw it out if you didn’t,” Magnus chuckled, skimming his nose up and down Alec’s bicep before he pressed kisses to it. It had been a while since Alec had actually begged him to draw it out, he had found that he actually enjoyed teasing the Shadowhunter and had become second nature to him by now.

 

“I love you,” Alec said, silently conceding that he did love the anticipation, the rigid control he had to have over himself before he was allowed an orgasm, the build-up and desperation he felt when Magnus finally gave it to him. And the wild fucking that resulted from it, both of them worked up and needing a release.

 

“Good, because I love you too!” Magnus said, turning his head and craning his neck to look down at Alec. The happy, satiated expression on the Shadowhunter’s face was adorable. Bending his head, he caught Alec’s lips in a quick kiss, grinning when Alec chased it. “How about a quick shower and a hot make-out session in front of a movie that we won’t watch?” he asked.

 

“God, yes please!” Alec groaned when Magnus removed their clothes with a snap of his fingers and stood up, it sounded like heaven. 

 

“Ugh, you might have to carry me, I don’t think my legs are working,” Alec muttered when Magnus placed him on his feet. His legs were shaking! A yelp escaped when Magnus spun on the spot and pulled his arms until he was sitting on Magnus’ back, piggyback style. “To the bathroom!” he chuckled when he’d gotten over the surprise.

 

“Yes, master!” Magnus said, laughing when Alec slumped over him and wrapped his arms around his neck. A tired, playful, thoroughly fucked Alec was his favourite kind.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I'm drooling over this one. I kept calling Magnus Daddy in my head!


End file.
